gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Sandking
The Vapid Sandking is a high-performance, off-road truck. Introduced in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, the Sandking has made repeated appearances in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto V. Description 3D Universe The Sandking appears to be a variant of the Rancher with customizations similar to a Bowler Wildcat. In all of its appearances, the Sandking is depicted with myriad modifications commonly associated with other customized off-road vehicles such as the Dune Bandito and BF Injection. The Sandking boasts large MMT branded offroad wheels, a large spoiler, and several air scoops on the hood and roof. It has the words "Sand Masters Cup" written on the side and rear, and racing liveries, similar to the decals available in Wheel Arch Angels. The space for the racing number, however, is blank. GTA V The Vapid Sandking is an updated, lifted off-road model, somewhat related to the Sadler. It comes in a short-wheelbase crew cab version called Sandking SWB as well as a long-wheelbase double cab version called the Sandking XL (though the two share a similar wheelbase). The design, overall, is strongly related to that of a Third generation Ford Super-Duty Pickup. The split headlights take cues from numerous generations of Chevrolet Silverado pickups. Unlike the Sadler, the Sandking does not feature the Ford-like "dip" along the beltline near the mirror. The Sandking looks to have the equivelant of an 8" lift kit with 40" tires. All Sandkings come with extremely knobbly tires, though the wheels can be changed to an array of comically massive wheels with very low profile tire. Upgrades include (but are not limited to) a bed cap, large front "skid plate" with winch and semi-truck style chrome or black extended fuel tanks. It can also be equipped with the usual upgrades such as obnoxious horns, bright HID headlamps and armor. The Sandking can be painted in a multitude of color choices, being that there is a two-tone lower paint option with painted bed rails similar to the F-series King Ranch models. Performance 3D Universe The Sandking seems to be mechanically related to the Rancher, and shares its off-road credibility. Its acceleration is above par and is an improvement on the rather quick Rancher. The suspension is stiffer than the Rancher, sacrificing some of the ride, but it's still very absorbant over rocks and other obstructions without rolling over easily. It does have a high center of gravity. It's handling is a big improvement over the Rancher but the suspension is still pretty soft so it rolls and pitches respectively; but it's still very impresive for a vehicle at this size and height. In GTA San Andreas, it is sometimes available with hydraulics common in lowriders to improve the more on it's off-roading capabilities. It fares well on road but it isn't the best due to its soft suspension and height but is still competitive. Like the Rancher, it only seats two. All rendition has the same engine sound as the BF Injection, implying it is a small block. HD Universe The Sandking has a high amount of ground clearance. The turbocharged diesel inline-6 provides it with good power and torque, allowing it to get over obstacles easily with four-wheel drive. In game, it acts almost as a monster truck and with proper speed the player can drive right over most low-profile cars. Trivia *In GTA San Andreas, the Sandking is a great choice for off-roading, street racing (although it is unstable and easy to flip), mountain climbing, cruising, launching off ramps and picking up girlfriends (as it boosts the player's sex appeal to about a 75% level, undamaged). *Due to programming error, the PC version of the GTA San Andreas Sandking features white squares in place of sponsorship stickers. *The Sandking plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** K-DST in GTA San Andreas. * In GTA San Andreas, the Sandking sometimes has hydraulics installed. Locations GTA Vice City *At Sunshine Autos after completion of the third list for the Sunshine Autos Import Garage. It will be on the second floor. GTA San Andreas *Next to The Big Ear under the satellite in the fenced area. GTA Vice City Stories *In Ocean Drive, across the street from the Ocean View Hotel. GTA V *Seen driving on trails in and around Blaine County. *Parked near the Del Perro Beach boardwalk on the beach where the triathlon starts. *At the end of a dirt road near the ocean, Palomino Highlands. See Also *Cartel Cruiser, 3D universe counterpart to the HD universe Sandking. }} de:Sandking es:Sandking fr:Sandking pl:Sandking pt:Sandking ru:Sandking Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:SUVs Category:Customized Vehicles Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Motorsport Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:North American vehicles